Camp Get Along
by LexiAmbroseCabana
Summary: Eight teens. Two months. One camp. What happens when eight camp counselors are forced to band together to survive two months with sixty-four pre-teens watching their every move? It's going to be a long summer. Multiple pairings and OC's with John Cena/Nikki Bella and mentions of Brie Bella/Daniel Bryan Rated for language and scenes of sexual nature. Full Summary inside.
1. Initial Meeting

**Full Summary:** _Eight teens. Two months. One camp. What happens when eight camp counselors are forced to band together to survive two months with sixty-four pre-teens watching their every move? Friendships will be formed and current friendships will be tested when romance starts to shine through and threatens the social circles they left behind when they left for camp. It's going to be a long summer. Jon Good/OC, Colby Lopez/OC, Nic Nemeth/OC, and John Cena/Nikki Bella _

* * *

"I don't wanna do this." Jon Good grumbles from where he sat beside his best friend, Colby Lopez in an empty class room at one of the elementary schools in town. The younger only chuckles, winking across the room at the girl he recognized from his classes during the previous school year. She only flushed and looks down at the book in her hands, obviously embarrassed. "How did you con me into this again?"

"Reminding you that Joe is going to football camp and you'll be bored as hell on your own."

"Fuck you, Lopez."

"I do hope that your language cleans up around the kids, Jon." John Cena, the golden boy of West Stevens High School, teases as he takes a seat in one of the five empty chairs in the room that remained. Jon only crosses his arms over his chest while Colby laughs at his friend's discomfort as the door to the classroom opens and two more walk in.

"Who's missing?" Nic Nemeth, a sporty yet intelligent, guy asks and the girl he walked in with, Raleigh Collins, looks around the room.

"Nikki and Camille." She states as the two take the seats near the very end, since a mousy girl by the name of Katerina Donnes had the seat at the end. "The bitches."

"They're not bitches, Rae." Nic defends, but the blonde isn't having it.

"They'll be here soon, they both had to work." John Cena, who had a not so secret infatuation with the two missing girls from their collection of high school juniors and seniors to be, informed the group. The guy wanted to be friends with everybody, and didn't mind wanting more than one girl. That bugged Jon, because he had a thing for Camille.

Not five minutes later did the two come prancing through the door, laughing about something that had happened on their drive. Their perkiness made Raleigh mutter something to Nic as the walked passed, to which he sighed and shook his head. Nikki quickly took the seat beside John Cena, leaving Camille to sit beside Jon Good. This made the once grumpy blonde smile on the inside, since tormenting Camille was one of his favorite things to do.

"Good afternoon, sunshine."

"Up yours, Good." Camille sighed, taking a drink of her bubble tea as the teacher who recruited all eight teenagers stepped from behind his desk to address them.

Paul Levesque taught the fourth grade, but was the girls varsity soccer coach at West Stevens High and a pillar in the community when it came to volunteer work and community building projects in Stevenstown. Camille and Nikki had been on his soccer teams since they were six, so they were his first choices for camp counselors. Nic Nemeth and John Cena were two kids he met through various volunteer things around town and had gotten to know the two enough to know that they could be trusted. Through Nic he had met Raleigh and John had pointed out Katerina as being a good kid. Which left Lopez and Good. Both were trouble makers, Good more so than Lopez, but he knew deep down that they were good kids and that they'd jump on the opportunity for the volunteer hours that they both needed to graduate.

"Now that you're all here, I have your itineraries and cabin assignments." Levesque started as he began handing out the itineraries. "For the most part you eight will be alone with the kids except for when I pop in once a week for the supervisory activity."

"And that will be on...?" Camille trailed off as she got her papers and Levesque nodded.

"Wednesdays, Cam. There are four sleeping buildings, each building has three rooms and an indoor bathroom complete with hot water and working toilets."

"Are the sleeping arrangements co-ed?" Nikki asked, to which Camille gently hit her thigh.

"No. There will be two groups in each building, the counselors get their own room to share while the two groups are in their own rooms."

"Will we be able to bring stuff to decorate?" Raleigh asked and Levesque nodded.

"I encourage it. These kids need to feel comfortable. Nikki and Cami, you're in building one. Jon and Colby are in building two. John and Nic are in building three, which leaves Raleigh and Katerina in building four."

"Are we always sticking together?" Colby asked, to which Jon grabbed the younger boy's itinerary and shook his head.

"We will be gender mixing with itineraries. Cam and Jon, you guys will be working together. John and Nikki, Nic and Raliegh, which leaves Katerina and Colby."

"Can I trade?" Camille asked and Levesque shook his head.

"Why? Jon's a nice kid."

"Yeah, sunshine, I'm a nice guy." Jon added, smirking over at the brunette sitting beside him. She only rolled her eyes and Levesque chuckled.

"See? You guys are already getting along fine. Please remember that what you all do during free time is one hundred percent your business, but no PDA in front of the kids and definitely no sneaking around in the middle of the night." Combined he had one point, and everybody understood clearly.

No screwing around with each other.

* * *

"This is such bullshit, Nicole." Camille mumbled as she and her best friend shopped around a party store for decorations. They had decided on a beach theme for their cabins and planned on going out there a couple days early to get all the decorations up and scope out the site before they had to deal with watching kids.

"I got that hunk Cena. Jon Good is a cutie, too. He's so your type and you know it, Cam" Nikki scolded, dropping various shades of blue streamers into the cart that Camille was pushing.

"He's such an asshole."

"Which is just your type, Cam. You need someone that can keep up with your bitch ass."

"Fuck you, Nicole."

"You know you love me." Nikki sang, picking up some name cards. "It comes with twenty...that's a lot."

"It's enough for us. Brie and Bryan are seriously going on that hippie road trip thing?"

"Yep. Mom and Dad told her to go for it and not get pregnant."

"Like Bryan has the balls to knock up Brie." Camille scoffed, getting a laugh out of Nicole.

"Bryan is too good to knock her up. We should definitely bring some board and party games along just in case there aren't any there."

"I'm bringing my guitar for campfire nights."

"Such a good idea. I'm going to try to get my hands on a little somethin' somethin'." Nikki spoke with a smirk, making a cup with her hand and pretending to drink. Camille knew exactly what she was talking about and grinned at her best friend.

"I'll see what I can get my hands on. Maybe Nic can help with that."

"Maybe he can. We are going to be great camp counselors, and we are going to have fun while we're at it."

"Amen to that, sister." Camille agreed, high-fiving her "sister from another mister" before the two continued down the isle.

* * *

"Huh. I just got a text from Camille." Nic mumbled as he and Raleigh were driving out to the party store. John and Katerina were following behind, since they all agreed to just shop for decor together. Katerina seemed a bit nervous about being around them, since she kept to herself, but Nic hoped that he could break her out of her shell.

"What does she want?" It was no secret that Raleigh could not stand Camille Stephenson. Everyone just assumed that it was because Camille could be a bitch and Raleigh just took a joke the wrong way, but Nic and Raleigh knew that it was because she had a thing for Colby Lopez and Colby had been caught on several occasions drooling over Camille. Sometimes the two would just plainly flirt right in front of her during their English class and it made Raleigh want to throw the popular brunette through a window.

"Just saying that she and Nicole were heading out to the camp tomorrow to set up and scout out the grounds and they thought it would be cool if we all could go out early and have a counselor get together so we could all get to know each other better." Nic told half the truth as he typed his reply one handedly. Camille did mention a having a counselor powwow, but he left out the part about her asking him to bring some booze because Raleigh had a huge problem with the fact that he drank while underage. She may have been his best friend, but he didn't want her searching his bags for booze before they left.

"That sounds fine with me."

"I would hope so, since I already told her that you were coming too."

"Asshole." Raleigh mumbled, playfully crossing her arms, making Nic chuckle. "How come she didn't text me? She has my number."

"Had. She deleted it after she heard about you calling her a 'self centered, overly bitchy, twat with no self respect'."

"How did she find out about that?" Raleigh asked, in shock that something that was meant to be private was found out. "Did you tell?"

"She was standing right behind you when you said it. Camille is actually really nice and wants nothing to do with Colby. I just wish you'd see that."

"She's a total bitch. She, Nicole, and Brie act like they run the fucking school just because they're pretty."

"They don't act like that, but whatever." Nic defended his friends even though he knew that Raleigh was too stuck on her own opinion to change her mind. "I'm not talking about it anymore."

"I just don't get what you see in them."

"Fucking drop it, Raleigh." Nic sighed, already feeling like it was about to be a long summer.

* * *

"Are you finally going to make a move on Camille or are you going to spend these next couple months tormenting her?" Colby asked, looking to Jon as the blonde drove him home. Colby had gotten his license taken away from his parents after getting a speeding ticket, and this volunteer derive was his fast track to getting it back. Jon didn't mind diving his friend around when needed, but Colby was a talkative little shit when he wasn't the one behind the wheel and sometimes it aggravated the blonde. But he'd always seen Colby as a younger brother and, being an only child, he could only assume that younger brothers were supposed to be aggravating at times.

"Depends. Are you going to move in on Raleigh?" Jon asked, smirk playing on his lips as he stopped at a red light. "You've got to make it so Raleigh doesn't hate Camille, otherwise this friendship ain't gonna work out, bro."

"What happened to bros before hoes?"

"I'm sorry, have you seen Camille Stephenson? Her ass is fuckin' fantastic and I'd follow that fine ass to the depths of hell for just a taste."

"That is a fine ass." Colby agreed with a smirk of his own as he pulled his phone from his pocket. "Are you down to leave early?"

"How early?"

"Couple days. Camille and Nicole want to have a powwow before all the squirts get there. Oh, and if you have a booze connection, they want whoever can pitch in to bring some."

"Tell them I'm down for beer. Ask what kind they want and I can get it."

"So we'll be there early?" Colby asked, looking over at Jon as he typed his reply.

"You're god damn right we are. I'm getting in her good graces one way or another." Jon stated as he parked in front of Colby's house and the younger boy chuckled.

"Just a taste?"

"Whatever the hell she wants to give me." Jon spoke as he lit up a cigarette, fist bumping Colby before the younger boy got out of his car and headed up to his house. Jon took a moment to check his phone before he headed home himself and saw that Camille had actually included him in the group message despite only getting his number earlier in the day.

Booze, hot chicks, and minimal adult supervision? It was shaping up to be a perfect summer in Jon's opinion. The only bad part was that he was dealing in childcare. Jon Good hated kids who weren't his age. Most acted like they knew everything about being a teenager when they actually didn't know shit, and they were obnoxious as all hell.

* * *

**A/N: Just a taste of what's to come. I don't know if I'll actually continue this, but I needed to get it off my mind. If you actually like this and want me to continue; please leave a review, or send me a message if you don't feel comfortable with reviewing, the same goes for if you don't like it. **


	2. Enemies on Day One

**Full Summary:** _Eight teens. Two months. One camp. What happens when eight camp counselors are forced to band together to survive two months with sixty-four pre-teens watching their every move? Friendships will be formed and current friendships will be tested when romance starts to shine through and threatens the social circles they left behind when they left for camp. It's going to be a long summer. Jon Good/OC, Colby Lopez/OC, Nic Nemeth/OC, and John Cena/Nikki Bella _

* * *

"Nicole, you're going to fall." Camille scolded, watching as her best friend was balancing on the edge of one of the bunks in an attempt to loop their Christmas tree lights through the hook that held the curtain rod as well.

"I'm not going to fall." Nikki assured, finally getting the lights where she wanted them before hopping down to the top bunk. "Did you figure out where to stash what we brought?"

"Loose floorboards in the main room, that's where our cooler of fun stuff is. The rug covers it well." Camille explained, hopping onto one of the bunks. "I was going to go see if the other cabins had some like ours, but that involved work and effort."

"Are you already done decorating your kids' room?"

"I finished half an hour ago. Do you think Levesque is gonna check for stuff like that?"

"That's why we put the fun stuff on the bottom, and sodas and shit on top." Nikki assured, plugging in the lights. "How's it look?"

"Beautiful."

"It's really... Beachy in here." The two heard Nic comment and both went out to greet him. "There's my two favorites. I have a cooler in my trunk; Caronas, Smirnoff, and some of the good ol' Captain for my Cami." He listed as he hugged both girls and they both kissed his cheeks.

"Is dry spell here?" Nikki asked, referring to Raleigh, and Nic nodded.

"She went straight to her cabin and doesn't want to be bothered until she's done decorating." He explained, deciding not to comment on Nikki's name for Raleigh since it was true. "She doesn't know about it and she might rat us out. So let's not tell her or Katerina unless she wants in."

"I doubt she will though." Nikki mumbled as they all headed towards Nic's cabin. "Did you and John decide on a theme?"

"Military. Not exactly my thing, but would you argue with that big guy?"

"Nope."

"Only if it led to my bed." Nikki mumbled, making Nic and Camille laugh as they headed inside his cabin. "You'd bang him, too, Cam."

"Yeah... No." She mumbled, pushing aside the rug in the middle of the main room and tapping her foot on the various floorboards. "Damn."

"No loose boards?" Nikki asked and Camille stared at her friend. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Camille stated, heading into the bedroom that John and Nic would make theirs. "Somebody left a Playboy on your bed."

"On John's bed. I want no part of that." Nic chuckled, laying on the other bed while Camille tapped her foot along the floorboards. One came loose under Nic's bed and the three teens grinned, Nic sliding off the bed to help Camille lift the boards. "Oh look, more porn."

"What about porn?" Cena asked as he stepped into the room and the three looked back at him. "I brought a couple bottles of Jack, they're in my suitcase."

"Nic has a cooler in his trunk that we're going to stash under the floorboards with all the nudie mags, and Cam and I have a cooler of goodies under the floorboards in our main room. Plus whatever Jon and Colby bring." Nikki explained, standing up to hug Jon while Nic and Camille pulled the two floorboards out.

"Jon's bringing a case of Heineken and I dunno about Colby." Camille said as she stood. "And we're not telling the squares in cabin four, unless Katerina wants in."

"Sounds good." John mumbled, dropping his bag on top of the Playboy sitting on the bed. "Where are you stashing the case?"

"If Jon and Colby have a little hole, then in there. If not, it can fit under our floorboards." Camille decided, letting Nic pull her by the hand out of his cabin and towards the car just as another car pulled into the counselor parking lot.

"We should have a fire tonight, roast some marshmallows and weenies while we all get to know each other better." Nic suggested and Camille nodded, not noticing the dirty look Jon shot towards Nic at the sight of their joined hands.

"That's a good idea. But we have to find the firewood and fire pit first."

"Of course we do." Nic grumbled. "Why didn't anybody tell us exactly where everything was?"

"I don't know. Levesque has a funny way of doing shit. Hey, guys." Camille greeted, smiling over at the two as she and Nic lifted the cooler together.

"Hey, sunshine." Jon greeted, not missing Camille's eye roll. "I brought what you requested, I think I deserve a bit more than an eye roll."

"I will properly thank you once this cooler is all the way across the field and underneath Nic's bed." Camille stated, her tone overly sweet as she and Nic turned to carry the cooler horizontally. Both Jon and Colby stopped unloading to appreciate the view of Camille in her daisy duke style cutoff jeans, both almost in a trance.

"So fucking hot." Colby groaned, jokingly fanning himself while Jon made a small show of leaning against the car for support.

"I think my heart stopped." The blonde mumbled as Nikki and John walked passed.

"Stop checking out my best friend." She scolded, making John chuckle as he opened his trunk.

"Any guy would check out Cam. It's instinct."

"Have you checked her out?"

"A couple times." John admitted, not at all looking guilty about it. "Take this, please?" He asked, handing her a plastic bag and Jon watched as she peeked inside and then grinned like a madwoman.

"I thought you said that you only brought two bottles of Jack?"

"And ruin her birthday surprise? Nothing makes that girl happier than marshmallow vodka." John reasoned, smirking at Nikki as Jon pulled out his bag.

"Colby, get your shit." Jon requested, since the younger boy's bags were covering his.

"What theme did you guys decide to go with?" John asked the pair and Nikki nodded in interest.

"Superheroes. It was more my idea because Jon could give two shits about a theme." Colby explained, looking at Jon as the blonde carried his duffle bag and suitcase to their cabin.

"That's pretty cool. Camille and I have a beach theme." Nikki said and the two guys nodded before Colby followed Jon's lead and John led Nikki back to his cabin.

"Happy birthday, shorty." John said as he entered the room and Camille looked up to see the bottle in his hands.

"No way. John boy you loveable monkey man." Camille gushed, taking the bottle from him before hugging him. "Thank you so much."

"You only turn eighteen once, you should spend yours getting turnt up."

"Turn down for what?" Camille asked jokingly, kissing John's cheek. "I'm going to go stash this, and then I need to see if Jon and Colby have a hiding spot."

"You go do that, shorty."

* * *

When Jon saw Camille approaching, he ruffled his hair a bit just in time to hear her knock.

"Knock knock." She called as she entered the main room and Jon walked out to see her holding the bottle of vodka he assumed was what Nikki and Cena were talking about.

"What's that?"

"A birthday gift from Cena. Have you checked for any loose floorboards?"

"Uh, yeah. There aren't any." Jon lied, not wanting her to leave so soon.

"You can stash it with mine and Nicole's stuff. Is it in here?"

"It's in my trunk."

"Do you have time to grab it, or are you busy?"

"I'm not doin' shit."

"Assshole, you're supposed to be hanging capes!" Colby called as the two left the cabin and Camille laughed.

"Colby is so much fun." She said as Jon led her to his car and he nodded.

"My best friend since I moved here."

"When did you move here again? I feel like we've been sassing each other forever."

"We were in seventh grade." Jon said, and Camille could have sworn that she detected a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Do you miss Ohio?"

"Nah, I'm glad I'm gone. I got to meet my sunshine." He teased as he opened the trunk and she shook her head.

"Can you stop calling me sunshine?"

"Nope. I like it too much." He spoke with a smirk, making her roll her eyes as a car pulled up beside his. "Who's that?"

"I think her names Katrina. She doesn't really say much to anybody." Camille said to Jon, throwing a jacket over the case of Heineken as the mousy girl went to her trunk.

"Hey, Katrina." Camille greeted with a warm smile while Jon just kept his back turned.

"It's Katerina." She corrected softly, not missing the way Camille's eyes widened and cheeks flushed slightly with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Camille."

"You're such a terrible person, sunshine." Jon teased, turning to face Katerina. "We had math together last year."

"Uh, y-yeah." Katerina stammered, having a deep rooted fear of Jonathan Good since he was a behemoth compared to her and almost never seemed to be in a good mood.

"Do you need any help with your stu-"

"I'llbefine." The younger girl rushed out, quickly grabbing both of her bags and rushing away from the older pair.

"The fuck was that about?" Jon asked, picking up the case of beer before Camille shut the trunk for him.

"She's obviously shy, Good."

"Nah, she looked scared. Probably of you."

"Whys it gotta be me?" Camille asked as they started making their way to her cabin, making Jon chuckle.

"You're a bitch."

"And you're an asshole."

"I see you two are at it again." Colby commented from where he stood on the railing, hanging up a welcome banner.

"Shut the fuck up, you Martha Stewart acting bitch." Jon scolded his younger friend, making Camille look at him in slight shock.

"I didn't even think you knew who Martha Stewart was." She teased, making Colby laugh before she and Jon disappeared into her cabin, slamming the door shut behind them.

* * *

Katerina had practically run across the field to get away from Jon, and once she finally slammed the door to her cabin shut behind her she was slightly winded.

"Nicolas Nemeth, I told you to leave me alo-oh! Hey, Kat." Raleigh spoke, smiling when she realized that it was the genius sophomore-going-on-junior. "Why do you look out of breath?"

"I ran."

"From who?"

"Jon. I- uh- he scares me." Katerina chose the simple explanation, making Raleigh smile. Whether it was relation or sympathy, the younger girl wasn't sure, but she appreciated the warm gesture.

"He's fucking huge. I understand. Did you bring the-"

"Headbands? Yeah. I brought those and the stuff to bedazzle them, too."

"Awesome." Raleigh spoke, looking out the window and seeing Nikki, Nic, John, and Colby all talking while Camille and Jon approached the four. "I feel like they're all plotting something."

"Would that be a bad thing?" Katerina asked, joining Raleigh at the window.

"If Nicole and Camille are involved, it's bad. I just wish everybody understood that those two are succubus!" The ink black haired girl snapped, making Katerina jump. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I'm gonna go unpack."

"Alright. I took the liberty of decorating your kid's room."

"I don't have that kind of creative vision, so I appreciate it." Katerina spoke as she made her way to hers and Raleigh's room when a knock sounded on the door. Raleigh looked out the window to see that Colby had left the group and the rest were dispersing back to their cabins for whatever reason, so she quickly went to answer the door.

"Hey, Raleigh."

"Hi, Colby. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you had any extra thumbtacks? Jon and I are short a few and nobody else has spares right now." Colby spoke, trying not to pay attention to the fact that Raleigh's tanktop was slipping down and he was able to see some of her bra.

"Uh, y-yeah. Let me see." With that, she rushed to the back and he stepped inside, making note of the pink animal prints.

"Let me guess...pink safari?" He asked with a small smile, making Raleigh chuckle nervously.

"It's actually neon safari."

"Oh, still pretty neat though. Jon and I did superheroes and Nikki and Camille's looks like a Hawaiian island exploded in there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They got here hella early and set to work. You should check it out." Colby suggested as she handed him the package of thumbtacks. "Thanks so much for these. I'll bring the rest back later."

"It's no problem. Hang onto them, and if I need them I'll run and get them back."

"Alright. Thanks, Raleigh."

"Anytime, Colby." Raleigh spoke with a blush and Colby smiled before just going for it, reaching out and pulling up her tanktop. "Oh my gosh."

"It's fine. That shade of pink looks nice on you." Colby complimented, winking at her before making his way out of the cabin. Raleigh could only imagine how red her cheeks were right now and went to the bathroom to see.

"Oh my fucking god. Colby Lopez is going to be the death of me."

"He scares you, too?" Katerina asked and Raleigh looked over at her in surprise.

"Colby scares you?"

"He's big and obnoxious."

"Are you afraid of Cena? He's also big and obnoxious."

"But he's not scary looking." Katerina mumbled, looking up to Raleigh with big green eyes. Raleigh stood at 5'8", easily towering over her 5'2" partner, onyx eyes looking down at her in surprise.

"This is going to be a long couple months, but we're going to get you over your fear of the charming Colby Lopez."

If only Katerina understood what that would entail.

* * *

Nic was entrusted with getting Raleigh and Katerina for their little fire pit powwow while Nikki and Camille got the food and drinks for  
ready, leaving the rest of the guys to start a fire in the fire pit. The camp had two different gathering spots, a large amphitheater area off to the west of the large field and a small fire pit circle behind buildings one and two, so Nikki and Camille felt that the smaller one would be more intimate for such a powwow. Camille was dreading getting everyone together, because for some reason Raleigh hated her, but she was going to stay as far away from Nic's BFF for the sake of her birthday. It had been smooth sailing so far; she wasn't yelled at by her parents before leaving with Nikki, Jon wasn't being a total asshole, and she hadn't had any confrontations with Raleigh so far, so she just wanted to have a good time.

"What's on your mind?" Nikki asked, looking to her friend who had stopped prepping all the snack food and Camille shrugged.

"How good of a birthday I've had so far, and how badly I don't want it to be ruined so close to the end."

"Your birthday isn't going to be ruined on my watch, Cami. Don't you worry." Nikki assured, reaching over and patting Camille's shoulder before taking a drink out of the beer the two were sharing.

"Thanks, do you want to finish that before we go out there?"

"Birthday girl gets to finish the beer." Nikki decided, pushing the beer towards Camille who quickly downed it before grabbing the trays of food and leading Nikki out of the kitchen area and to the fire pit.

The guys had just gotten the firewood in the pit when Nikki and and Camille got there with the food and John waved over at the two. He noticed that Camille was looking kind of down and pointed at her, bit her gaze was too transfixed on the tree line to notice.

"Earth to shorty. You okay?" John asked, snapping in front of her face a couple time.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. I'm totally fine."

"The birthday girl is not allowed to frown. That vodka was expensive." John joked and Camille let out a small laugh as Jon and Colby looked over at her.

"Your birthday is today?" Colby asked and Camille nodded.

"Yeah."

"Happy birthday, sunshine." Jon said, and Camille noticed the cigarette between his lips. She herself wasn't a smoker, but she found guys who smoked oddly attractive. Too bad for her that Jon Good was an asshole and she wasn't all that interested in him, despite Nikki being convinced that she was in love with him.

"Yeah, happy birthday, Camille."

"Thanks, you guys." She spoke with a small smile, tugging down the sleeves of her sweatshirt while watching Jon start the fire. Camille hated how cold it could get in the summer, but despite the temperature dropping to below sixty degrees the guys were all still in their shorts and wife beaters while she and Nikki opted to change into soccer sweats and sweatshirts. "ETA on the fire?"

"A few more seconds, sunshine."

"You guys still haven't gotten the fire started?" Nic asked as he sat beside Camille on the log and got his hand smacked by the brunette when he tried grabbing a marshmallow. Raleigh and Katerina opted for sitting on the opposite side of the fire pit from Nikki and Camille. Jon finally got a spark and the rest of the logs were soon to catch. John took a seat beside Nic while Colby sat next to Nikki, leaving Jon the seat between Raleigh.

"Please don't smoke that by me." Raleigh requested, pointing to Jon's cigarette. The blonde only sighed, tucking the stick behind his ear while Camille passed around the bundle of skewers.

The group talked and laughed about things, but eventually Nicole wanted to get into the juicy stuff.

"Okay, name one crush you had during the school year. Cam, you first."

Camille chuckled nervously before taking a sip of her beer, making eye contact with Nic. He was always her scapegoat for questions like this and she was his, something the two had agreed on a while back when they didn't want to answer honestly.

"I had a thing for Curtis Hussey back in October."

"Yeah, I have this longstanding thing for Camille. She's so hot." Nic said with a smirk, leaning in and kissing her cheek while making direct eye contact with Jon since he had overheard him and Colby talking about Camille earlier in the day. The obvious tick in Jon's jaw while John went and Katerina avoided the question told him that he was getting under the blonde's skin.

"Hey, Camille, can you stop being a whore and pass the marshmallows?" Raleigh asked, successfully grabbing everyone's attention. Nic knew that she probably didn't know that Camille's birthday was today, but her comment was still totally unnecessary. Everybody who knew Camille well was waiting for a negative reaction, but she only handed the plate to Nic and he made sure to glare down Raleigh the whole time the plate was being passed down to her.

Camille's thought process was officially going a mile a minute. She didn't understand what she had done to get on Raleigh's bad side, since she rarely ever spoke to the girl, but for some reason Raleigh hated her with a passion. She was done playing nice because Nic was like a brother to her. Raleigh Collins wanted to be mean, so she had just made a very dangerous enemy.

It was going to be a long two months. But not for Camille. Time was most likely going to fly since the kids came tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

**I didn't think the first chapter would get such a warm reception so here's a second. I probably will update this one on Tuesdays or Wednesdays while working on my other Ambrose/OC fic since they're both occupying my muses. **

**Thank you to **_ArtisticLullaby, clarembees, and TaijiaK_** for reviewing the first chapter and I hope this one lived up to any expectations. **

**P.S Can I just gush over Ambrose in wifebeaters and jeans even though I did in my last update? The man is delicious. And I'm really digging the new entrance theme. **


	3. Picking Sides

Jon wasn't sure what was more nerve wracking in his opinion, the sixty-four kids staring at him or the sixty-four sets of parents staring at him. Nobody told him that they'd meet and greet with parents, and he wasn't that great around adults. It was like they were all trying to find some fault with him and Colby, and that bothered him. He even neatly brushed his hair back when Levesque told them about meeting parents, so the least they could do is stop staring at him.

He and Colby were the first two to get to the amphitheater that afternoon and Levesque was anxiously awaiting the others. The opening seminar didn't start for another ten minutes, but he wasn't surprised that everyone else was falling behind. Levesque just sprung it on them.

"Stephenson, Colace, what the hell?" Jon heard Levesque ask and knew that he was talking to Camille and Nikki.

"I had to take a moment and compose myself after remembering how my birthday was ruined last night. I'm sorry, sir." He heard Camille excuse her and Nikki and Levesque's heavy sigh was heard soon after.

"It's fine. Go stand with Good and Lopez."

Jon wasn't surprised to see that they had taken the mandatory uniform and even made that look incredibly attractive. Levesque said khaki colored shorts, but the two had some tan colored high waisted shorts with the tan colored button-down shirts that Levesque gave them tucked into the shorts. The top three buttons were unbuttoned and white tanktops peeked out, their sunglasses hanging from the tanktops. Camille stood beside him, and another glance in her direction made him salivate just a bit more, and he grew hypersensitive to the fabric of the uniform shirt he was wearing. After a third glance in her direction, he noticed that her eyes were red.

"Are you hungover?" Jon whispered in her ear, smirking when she nodded.

"We both are. If you tell, I'll kick your ass." Camille promised before whispering something to Nikki and Nikki laughed before the two glared at Nic. It was then made obvious to Jon that the two were going to take their frustrations over Raleigh's words out on Nic as well as Raleigh, he wasn't sure why, but he was sure they had a reason. Something he had learned about how the two operated with Nikki's twin sister Brie in the close to four years he had been paying close attention to Camille, they always had a reason for doing something. It took a while for outsiders to piece the puzzle together, but there was always a reason.

* * *

Raleigh and Katerina stood at the end of the row of counselors. Raleigh was feeling fine but the obvious tension between her and the rest of the group had Katerina in a bind. She knew Raleigh felt it, too, because when they were all at breakfast, save for Nikki and Camille who slept in, Nic refused to sit anywhere near Raleigh and John kept looking over at them in what Katerina felt was disappointment. But Raleigh just shrugged it off, saying that Nic would get over it, and went about her morning.

Although their day was purely "getting to know you" activities that really didn't require much teamwork, Katerina was nervous to be so close to Colby for such a long time. He was almost a foot taller than her, had a tendency to be loud, and was fucking ripped for a sixteen year old boy. Therefore he scared her and she was going to be walking on eggshells around him because she didn't want to piss him off.

After introducing herself to her group of girls briefly, she led them out to Colby and Jon's cabin where they decided to meet, almost crashing into Jon. He was quick to steady her, and she was certain that he noticed her face flush.

"Are you okay? Sorry I wasn't really watching where I was going."

"Uh, i-it's fine. Totally fine." He offered a small smile before letting go of her arms and going on his way to meet Camille, who Katerina noticed was had already given her kids something so she could scope them out. Bright blue bandanas and Camille had one wrapped around her wrist as she and Jon met up. But just as quickly as Camille caught her attention, Katerina was focused again on Colby. She was curious as to how his mother allowed him to dye only a portion of his hair blonde, but she wasn't one to judge.

"Hello, ladies." Colby greeted, smiling down at the girls as they filed into the cabin through the door he was holding open for them. "Hello, Clarisse."

"It's Katerina." She corrected, staring up at him in confusion. How did he not know her name?

"It was a movie reference." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as they entered the cabin. "None of this gender segregation. Sit in a circle, alternating boy-girl. We're going to be spending a lot of time together so I'll break it to you now: cooties aren't real."

"Fun game, though." Katerina added, sitting down beside Colby in the circle.

* * *

John and Nikki gathered their kids at the small fire pit where their powwow was the night before. They had briefly discussed how Camille was feeling after Raleigh's comment, Nikki only telling John what she knew she was allowed to talk about, and John could only shake his head in disappointment.

"It's just so weird, because Camille has done absolutely nothing to deserve that." John said solemnly, upset about a good friend of his being upset on her birthday of all days.

"I hate seeing her all depressed like that. But your birthday gift went to good use."

"I didn't want her to drink away her problems with it, though."

"We only drank half the bottle." Nikki assured, patting John's shoulder. "So she only drank like a quarter of it. I only hope that Jon doesn't give her a hard time today."

"The guy can be a bit much at times, but he's a good guy. He'll be able to see that she wasn't having a good day and lay off of her."

"What she needs is for him to lay on her, if you get my gist." Nikki laughed as she sat down beside who she assumed was the shyest girl in her group and John took the seat beside her as he chuckled at her forwardness.

"You're ridiculous Nicole."

"I'm well aware. Alright guys! We're going to be spending a lot of time together as a group, so we're going to get to know each other a bit and become friends." Nikki stated, bright smile on her face. Camille called that smile her "I'm pretending to care about you when I really care less" smile, and that was a pretty accurate statement. In Nikki's opinion, working with kids was great, but being able to hang out with John Cena basically all summer was way better than babysitting kids all summer.

"I'm John, and this is Nikki, and we'll be your counselors. If you need anything at all; questions, ideas, or just need somebody to talk to, we're here for you."

"It's our job to make sure that you guys are safe and comfortable all summer." Nikki added to John's statement, batting her eyelashes at him in what she knew Camille would have called "a thirsty attempt for attention". Camille was going to be in the back of Nikki's mind until she saw her friend, who was more of a sister, at lunch. Knowing that Camille was slightly fragile at the moment and with a guy who loved getting under her skin, Nikki couldn't help but worry despite John's words.

Glancing down at her watch, Nikki saw that it was only 12:45. Lunch was at three. It was going to be a long two hours with her worry for Camille, her job, and her feelings for John battling for her attention.

* * *

Lunch couldn't come fast enough for Nic. He was still so pissed off at Raleigh for saying what she did for no damn reason, and having to work with her and act all friendly in front of the kids was driving him nuts. He just wanted to talk to Camille and Nicole and set things straight between them. The dirty looks he received in the beginning of the day were disheartening, but he knew that they were trying to break down all of Raleigh's primary defenses and make her feel alone. As much as he disagreed with their form of social warfare, he knew that Raleigh had it coming.

Camille didn't do anything deserving of being on Raleigh's bad side. All Camille had ever been was herself, and Raleigh took her flirtatious personality badly. Flirting was no harm to anybody, and Camille flirted with almost everybody shamelessly. Especially Colby. Nothing had ever come from their flirting, and Nic wasn't sure that he could even call what was between the two a friendship.

Raleigh hated Camille solely because Raleigh was in love with Colby Lopez. There was no sugar coating it, and no alternate reason. Just Raleigh not getting the full story and being a bitch. If Nic was being forced to choose sides, he wouldn't mind siding against Raleigh just this once. She may have been his best friend since they were in diapers, but it was time that she learned how ridiculous she was acting and felt how he knew Camille felt every day despite having amazing friends.

He spotted Camille in the kitchen with Jon, she was getting something out of the fridge while he was laughing and obviously checking her out. Nic had to admit that Jon and Camille would make a cute couple personality wise; with their sarcastic yet playful attitudes, constant bickering for bickering's sake, and common interests. Not to mention the fact that Jon could've been a male model if he put a bit more effort into his appearance(maybe did his hair once in a while), and Camille was practically perfect. They'd be beautiful inside and out and, if Camille could see passed he fact that Jon spent most of his time trying to get under her skin and gave the guy a shot, he'd approve of them dating.

Eventually Jon took something from her and they sat down together with their group of kids, and Nic led his kids to a table before going into the kitchen. There was a salad bowl and water pitcher already on the table with plates, cups, and silverware, so Nic opened the fridge to see a tray of sandwiches with his and Raleigh's names on them covered in shrink wrap. Raleigh was sitting with their group, glaring down Camille even though the brunette was too busy making sure everyone in her group got a sandwich and some salad to notice that Raleigh was glaring a hole through her. Jon, however, noticed and was looking between the two girls curiously, but Nic only shook his head as he made his way to his table.

"You already ruined her birthday. Do you need to make her week hell, too?" Nic asked, shaking his head when Raleigh only huffed and corrected her ponytail while he handed out sandwiches. "Whatever. I'm not doing this with you, Rae. Grow up."

"Shut up, Nic."

* * *

"Miss Camille, why is that other counselor staring at you?" One of Jon's kids, she was sure his name was James, asked and Camille shrugged.

"I dunno. She's probably jealous or something." She shrugged, taking her seat beside Jon just as her phone vibrated. It was a text from Nic and, as much as she didn't want to open it, she read it anyways. "It's not polite to stare and I want you all to remember that."

_'We need to talk about last night.'_

_**'You can't keep walking the middle ground Nic. I can get that she's a good friend of yours but I'm tired of playing this stupid game. I've done nothing to her but she hates me. I'm fucking done'**_

Jon watched as she typed her reply, her fingers rapidly tapping against the touch screen. He knew that everything she had to say was already well thought out, and she was right. Jon sensed a war brewing and, although he didn't fully understand what had happened between the two, he knew Camille would be on the winning side in the end.

"Are you eavesdropping?" She asked, looking over to Jon as she set her phone down on the table.

"I was just curious. Girl drama is just so interesting."

"I didn't even start it." Camille sighed, looking at her phone as Nic texted back. "But I'm finishing it."

_'I know.'_

_**'Her or me Nic. I didn't want it to come to this but that's how it is'**_

"Everything is going to be fine, sunshine."

"There you go with that sunshine shit." Camille mumbled, pushing her plate to the side and putting her head down on the table.

"You should eat, since you haven't eaten all day." Jon suggested, hesitantly patting her back.

"I'm not hungry."

"But you will be later if you don't eat something."

"Eat my fucking sandwich, Jon."

"Alright." He mumbled, picking her sandwich up off the plate and wrapping it in the cellophane that was once covering the tray. She'd be hungry later, and he'd have a sandwich for her.

He watched as Nikki walked in with John, directed their kids to a nearby table, and then made a beeline for Camille. It was a couple minutes of them checking on her before Camille finally shooed them away, but he could tell that she was grateful to have such caring friends. It made Jon hope that one day he would be considered a friend of hers.

* * *

After lunch the kids were given freedom to roam around and explore for a couple hours, leaving the counselors with a couple hours to themselves. Nikki chose to take a nap, and Camille was bored. So she grabbed her phone and headphones before changing into some yoga capris and a tanktop to go running in.

Exercise had always been Camille's escape from her problems. When her parents where fighting over a missing gram of weed, she went on a jog around her neighborhood. One time in her sophomore year she rode her bike into the city neighboring Stevenstown and back home because she had broken up with a guy she thought that she was in love with. She'd even been caught in her math class doing push-ups because she couldn't figure out the lesson. That's just how she was.

So, with her head swimming around why Raleigh was being a bitch and the feelings for Jon that she was so desperately fighting, Camille decided to run laps around the large field the cabins were in with some classic rock. She figured four laps would be enough to wear her out and make her forget about it all so she could shower and take a nap before she and Jon had to meet up again at dinner to talk over their plans for the next day.

She had the volume turned up all the way, and her eyes locked dead ahead of her so that way she wouldn't get distracted from her mission. But periodically she'd look over to see what everyone else was up to. There were groups of kids playing games and being kids all over the field, and not one kid was outside alone. That made her happy. She could see Raleigh trying to shoo a bee out of her cabin and Katerina had opted for sitting on the large rock by the path to the lake with a book in her hands. John was talking to Nic on the porch of their cabin, their conversation looking kind of serious, while Colby was doing pull-ups on a tree branch near his cabin. She was only left to assume that Jon had gone down Nikki's route and took a nap, and she couldn't blame him. The guy always looked tired, but the bags under his eyes were kind of cute in her opinion.

_No. You're not allowed to think about him Camille Louise. You don't like him._ She scolded herself as she did a doge roll into the grass in front of her cabin and laid down, turning down the Billy Idol blaring in her ears in time to hear Colby compliment her roll and gave him a thumbs up in response before he dropped from the branch and headed into his cabin. She focused on regulating her breathing until her stomach rumbled, reminding her of one of her current issues.

Camille was starving. After skipping breakfast and opting to not eat lunch, she was regretting not eating and seriously tempted to eat some of the grass that was around her. But she'd thought better of it and picked herself up, heading into her cabin while wrapping her headphones around her phone. Her original plan was to sneak into the cooler and grab one of the Lunchables she and Nikki had put in there, but when a group of girls were sitting in the main room playing cards she mentally cursed before smiling at them and heading into her room.

Nikki was still fast asleep, face down in her pillow and sprawled across her mattress. Camille could only smile at her friend before looking to her bed, seeing her sandwich from earlier sitting on a note on her pillow. With a slight head tilt, she unwrapped the sandwich and gratefully took a bite before opening up the note.

_'I couldn't help but notice that you didn't eat breakfast and knew you'd regret passing up on lunch so I wrapped up your sandwich. You can kiss me later sunshine._

_-J.G'_

"Of course he's my savior. Why couldn't it be Lopez?" Camille mumbled with her mouth full as she tucked the note into her pillowcase and went to her bag to pull out a towel, all natural body wash and hair care stuff with her loofa. She was going to shower, get dressed into some pajamas, and probably crash for the remainder of her break time.

_Maybe he's not so bad of a guy._

* * *

Feeling well rested and refreshed, Nikki and Camille led their cabin to dinner. They were the first in the dining hall, and saw that the chefs had already prepared their dinner and the drink, leading the two to jokingly speculate that the kitchen team lived under the floorboards. Once the kids were fed and given drinks, Camille and Nikki got their own food and sat down at a separate table from their group.

"So John and I did some serious flirting today. I think he wants me." Nikki said lowly, lightly nudging Camille. "How'd your day with Jon go? I totally, like, passed out so I forgot to ask."

"It was good. He knew I was kind of out of it and backed off. We still bickered a bit, but he's not too bad of a guy to work with." Camille opted to leave out the part about Jon saving her lunch and leaving it out for her, since Nikki would get worked up about how cute it was.

"He totally likes you. Guys always tease girls that they want to get with." Nikki commented, putting her naked potato on Camille's plate and taking her corn on the cob.

"How old are we? Eight?"

"I'm just trying to get you to open up and see that you've both got feelings for each other."

"He's not that bad of a guy and I can see us maybe being friends. We're not discussing this further, Nicole." Camille stated firmly, seeing Nic and John entered the building. John went to get their kids situated and Nic made a beeline for their table, sitting across from the girls.

"I can't take it. You guys have been giving me dirty looks and cold shouldering me. I get why, I do, but you can't keep blaming me for shit she does and says." Nic complained, reaching out and taking their hands in his.

"You can't keep walking the middle ground, Niccy." Nikki said softly, pouting at the desperate man. Neither girl liked seeing him so down and out, but neither wanted Raleigh to be the same after camp. There was only one way to go about it.

"Cami, babe, I know you've done nothing wrong and she hates you for the dumbest reason. Therefore, I'm on your side. Just don't do anything too drastic, okay?" He requested, looking into both of their eyes for some kind of confirmation that they'd at least try to abide by his request. When Camille gave a curt nod, Nic smiled and kissed their hands before standing to go help John. "I love you girls, you're sisters to me. Please never forget that."

"I expected him to crack way later in the game." Camille mumbled to Nikki, who nodded in agreement.

"What does 'too drastic' mean, anyways?"

"I don't think he wants us to physically torment her, which I wouldn't do. Maybe some shoulder bumps and accidental balls to the head, but I'd never punch her in the face."

"We're more petty, anyways." Nikki agreed, the two girls doing their signature handshake just as Jon and Colby walked in.

"How was your run, sunshine?" Jon asked once all their kids had food and he was comfortably seated beside Camille. She looked a bit upset at him choosing that seat, but he blew it off since she officially owed him one.

"It was great. Cleared my head a bit."

"Y'know," Colby spoke up from his seat beside Raleigh on the other side of the table. "I almost joined you. But my arms burned from the pull-ups and I couldn't do that to myself."

Camille didn't miss Raleigh's eye roll and considered that maybe Colby was her weakness. If so, it was going to be a great dinner.

"I almost stopped running to watch you do pull-ups, Lopez. You make it look like art."

"Why, thank you. I try to put on my best showing when there are beautiful ladies around." Colby spoke, winking at Camille despite seeing how much their exchange was irritating two members of the group. He knew Jon had the hots for Camille and he could practically feel how upset Raleigh was, although he wasn't sure why. Camille only smirked upon seeing Raleigh grip her fork a bit tighter and winked back at Colby since he was unintentionally helping her cause. Camille nudged Nikki, who nudged back in response to tell Camille that she understood.

They had fuel to add to the growing fire that was their plans to ruin Raleigh Collins. If she survived the summer with her pride in tact, it would be a miracle.

* * *

**So, I'm adjusting my update schedule for this one. Saturdays are going to be better. **

**Thank you to **_ArtisticLullaby, TaijiaK, and clarembees_** for reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it. **

**P.S. Feel free to shoot me a PM, I promise that I'm nice and I love making friends and bonding with others over wrestling. **


	4. Jon and Camille

Camille Stephenson was an early riser and once she was up there was no getting her back to bed unless she was exhausted. So when she looked at the clock and it was five in the morning, she couldn't help but be giddy. Nobody was going to be up at this time and it was the perfect time for her to have some time to herself to read through a chapter of the book she'd been reading before she dropped to the ground lightly and did twenty push-ups.

She felt her stomach rumble and sighed, knowing that she couldn't skip breakfast today and headed out to the main room. She looked around cautiously, checking for any kids being up and about, before pushing the rug to the side and lifting the floorboards. She could only imagine what kind of crap the invisible cooks would feed them to try to pass off as oatmeal, so she grabbed one of the many boxes of hot pockets that she and Nikki brought along before closing up everything and putting the rug back so she could head for the dining hall.

Camille thought that she would be the first to go to breakfast, but was proven wrong when she saw Jon sitting at a table with his back to her. As much as she didn't want to be alone with him while she owed him one, she was going to have to be anyway since she was hungry and had noting better to do.

"Mornin', sunshine." Jon greeted as soon as he saw her in the kitchen. She was only wearing a tanktop and some short shorts, so he knew she was probably cold and not caring much about it. He liked the view, too, so he wasn't complaining.

"Good morning, Jon." She responded before yawning, putting her hot pocket in the microwave. "I was thinking that maybe we could go look at the hiking trail before everyone else is up for breakfast."

"So we know where we're going when we lead these kids through a forest?"

"Yeah." Camille confirmed with a nod before staring at the microwave. Every so often she'd glance up to check out the back of the shirtless Jon Good, and felt herself longing to feel his skin to see if it was as soft as it looked, but quickly looked down again so he wouldn't catch her staring at him. "Thanks for yesterday, by the way."

"It wasn't a big deal." Jon commented, standing and bringing his bowl to the kitchen as the microwave dinged. Camille went to open the microwave but Jon placed his hand on the door to stop her from doing so.

"Can I help you?"

"You can, but that's only if you're willing. I'm not going to force you to kiss me." Jon stated, keeping his eyes locked on Camille's. She had the prettiest hazel eyes in his opinion, and he could stare into them all day.

"You're not, huh?" Camille asked, standing up on her tip toes to get closer to him. She really didn't understand why she was egging him on, but he was radiating warmth despite how cold of a blue his eyes looked and she just wanted to warn up a bit.

"I'm an asshole, but I'm not a total dick." She found herself nodding in agreement, gently biting her lip. Camille didn't know what this guy was doing to her, but she liked it way more than she'd like to admit out loud.

"What if I wanted you to kiss me?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper as her left hand came to rest on his chest. He momentarily glanced down to see that he wasn't dreaming of her touch on his chest, and his mind couldn't help but wander to imagining her touch on other parts of his anatomy. His head casually dipped lower, only stopping when his lips were an inch away from hers.

"Then I'd have to-"

"Cam! Are you in here!?" Nikki called into the dining hall, making Jon step back and clear his throat while Camille willed the blush away from her cheeks.

"Uh, yeah. What's up, Nicole?" She tried so desperately to sound casual as she set the microwave for an extra ten seconds to ensure that her hot pocket was hot when she finally bit into it.

"Not much. You weren't in bed when I woke up so I figured I'd come find you." Nikki explained, entering the kitchen and pointing excitedly at Jon's ass while he was bent over in the fridge with his back to the two girls. Camille only sighed, taking her hot pocket out of the microwave and putting the other one in for Nikki.

"So, sunshine, wanna meet at the trail in about twenty minutes?" Jon asked as he stood to face the two and Camille nodded.

"Sounds good."

"What are you guys gonna do? Make out?" Nikki asked with a teasing smirk and Camille shook her head.

"Nicole!"

"Something like that." Jon spoke with a smirk as he left the kitchen and Camille watched him go with flushed cheeks.

"We're not making out." Camille muttered to Nikki, taking a bite out of her breakfast. "I. Do not. Like him. Like that." She spoke slowly once she had swallowed her good.

"That blush on your cheeks says otherwise." Nikki argued, poking Camille's cheek. "Cam, it's okay to like a guy. Especially him. He's a great looking guy, and he seems to be genuinely interested in you."

"Nicole, I can't do that to him or myself." Camille spoke softly, looking down at the floor.

"Okay, so last time you picked a really bad guy." Nikki conceded, making Camille look up at her as the microwave dinged. "But Jon isn't like him."

"How can you tell?"

"Jon Good doesn't give me bad vibes like Randy Orton gave me bad vibes." Camille flinched at the mention of her ex boyfriend, making Nikki instantly regret bringing his name into this. "Give Jon a shot."

* * *

Nikki's words were buzzing through Camille's head as she changed into soccer pants and an old Billy Idol shirt. She could see the differences between Jon and her ex, but she didn't want to get herself hurt again. She was tired of being the one to get hurt to the point where she wanted nothing to do with a relationship. She was only eighteen and had a bright future ahead of her, she wasn't desperately in need of a guy to do what Nikki did for her already.

"Are we going to go, or are you going to stare at the floor?" Jon asked from the doorway, snapping Camille from her thoughts as she grabbed her tennis shoes and pulled them on.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"It's fine. I was thinking that maybe we should mark our path along the way, so I stole some chalk from Colby to mark trees."

"That's a good idea." She praised as she stood up, grabbing her jacket from her bed and following him out of the room. Jon wasn't going to mention that he had overheard her and Nikki earlier, but he couldn't help but wonder what Randy did to her to make her not want to have feelings for guys. All the ideas running through his head made him want to hunt down the privileged brat and punch his teeth in for hurting Camille like that. The only plus side was that Nikki was pushing Camille to him, and Jon was going to show her that he was a good guy.

The two made quiet and casual conversation as they walked, Camille trying to avoid the topic of their almost-kiss and Jon trying hard to keep the conversation going. Every now and again the conversation would dull to a stop, but Jon would mention some stupid story in his head and reignite the conversation. He'd knock down the spiderwebs in their path with a big stick that he picked up and use his pocket knife to saw through branches that were in their way, and Camille silently admired how he worked. He was doing things that she wouldn't have bothered with, while she just marked trees with the piece of chalk Jon gave her.

"Jon, about this morning-"

"I'm not sorry." He cut her off, briefly glancing over at her while he sawed through a branch.

"I never said you had to be. I just- I'm kind of- no, that's not a good way to put it." She muttered to herself, making Jon smile.

"You're holding yourself back due to previous bad experiences?" He asked as the branch broke, falling to his feet while she stared at him. She watched as he closed and pocketed the knife, slowly making his way towards her until he had her backed against a tree. "I can get that, Camille. If anybody would understand, it would be me. I don't know what happened and I'm not going to push you to tell me. Just know that I'm here for you, and I'm not giving up."

"There are others that are better-"

Jon cut Camille off by gently kissing her, and it was everything he'd dreamt it would be. Her lips were just as soft as they looked, and he never wanted to back away from her. But he knew that carrying this on might scare her away so he pulled back slightly, waiting until her eyes opened to speak.

"Don't sell yourself short, sunshine." He whispered before taking a step back. "I don't want anyone else."

Camille only nodded, still trying to wrap her head around the kiss. She was trying to figure out when he grew the nerve to do such a thing, but she also felt that the kiss wasn't entirely unwelcome. She liked what he just did to her, and the way he just spoke to her. There was no snarky tone or intentions of being a smartass behind the nickname he had so kindly bestowed upon her, and she could feel her heart rate speed up slightly.

But she knew this was bad, very bad. She didn't want to admit her feelings for him because then she'd grow attracted to him and with attraction came attachment. She didn't want to feel dependent on a guy ever again. She wouldn't allow herself to. But she felt that Jon wouldn't let her get dependent. He must've liked her independence and attitude, otherwise he wouldn't constantly try to get under her skin so that attitude would be front and center when she spoke to him.

Camille was only confusing herself, and it was pissing her off.

* * *

After breakfast, Jon and Camille informed their kids that they were going on a hike. They seemed pretty excited, and Camille was feigning her own excitement. She just wanted to hole herself up in her room to figure out what she was feeling. She knew that she had to tell Nikki about the kiss, but she didn't think she'd have the time with how excitedly John and Nikki were talking about something on the other side of the room.

"Is something wrong, Camille?" One of her girls asked and she noticed that Jon was watching her with interest.

"It looks like it's about to rain. I'm sure we'll be fine, though." Camille covered, glancing outside to see that the clouds were grayish.

"The trees have good coverage and the trail is by our cabins, so I think we'll be okay." Jon assured, making Camille nod in understanding. She knew that he knew that she wasn't bothered by the weather. Camille loved the rain and that wasn't a secret.

John Cena approached the table and Camille looked up at him with a small smile. She knew that he probably had some great idea to promote unity between the cabins, since that's how he was. He was all about being a good guy.

"Nic and I are planning a massive capture the flag fame before dinner."

"Battle of the sexes?" Camille asked and he nodded.

"That, and other team variations. We were going to go more in-depth in a counselor meeting at lunch."

"That sounds like fun." Jon commented and Camille nodded.

"I'm all for helping to prove that girls are better." She teased, smirking up at John. The older guy only chuckled before patting her head and walking away.

"Are we all done eating and ready to go?" Jon asked, surprised to see that everyone stood up at his words. Camille herself was in slight shock, but she only shrugged it off and stood with them, Jon following her lead before they all left.

The hike itself was a bit taxing for Camille and Jon. The boys kept pointing out things that weren't there, like bears and snakes, just to scare the girls and the girls would scream in response until Camille had her fill and told them all to grow up. The kids were so quiet the day before, so they were surprised to hear how loud they could get. Camille was nursing a self inflicted headache, so she really wasn't in the mood to deal with them yelling.

And then there was the mud fight between the boys and girls that resulted in the two counselors getting caked in mud when they put themselves in the crossfire in an attempt to stop it. Neither hated getting dirty, but they weren't pleased with having globs of mud thrown at them by twelve year olds. The mud fight prompted the two counselors to end their hike early and head in, Camille enforcing a period of silence while they walked and putting her kids in a time out of sorts once they were all cleaned up.

Once his kids were all sitting in their bunks and playing the board games he and Colby brought, Jon took a shower and got dressed in clean clothes. He put his mud soaked ones out on the clothesline once the rain started, knowing that the mud would wash off that way. Then he made his way to the cabin next door, knocking twice before entering. Both of the kids' doors were closed but Camille's was open and he saw her brushing out her wet hair while looking out the window.

"Hey, sunshine?" He called out and she turned to face him, heaving a sigh before setting her brush down and meeting him in the main room. "I wanted to apologize for my kids starting the mud fight."

"It's fine, Jon. Boys will be boys, I guess." She spoke with a small smile, hazel eyes taking in the sight of his hair still damp from his shower and the rain outside. The blonde curls hung over his bright blue eyes and the contrast made them seem brighter to her. "It's not like I've never gotten muddy before."

"You're pretty cute with mud in your hair, though." Jon complimented with a smirk, lightly playing with her wet hair. "I love it when a girl doesn't mind getting dirty."

"Is that an innuendo?"

"Only if you want it to be." He spoke, voice barely above a whisper. "What say you and me get to know each other better tonight over a couple beers and a walk around the lake?"

"I can't. Nikki and I have things to discuss tonight."

"Things?"

"Plans for world domination. No big deal." If destroying Raleigh Collins counted as world domination, then Camille would've been telling the truth. She knew that Jon probably had an inkling about what it was about, but she wasn't going to go further into detail for him.

"Some other time?" Jon asked, hopeful smile on his face when she smiled up at him.

"Definitely."

"I'll see you at lunch, sunshine."

"Save me a seat?"

"You got it." Jon winked at her before walking out and Camille bit her lip as she watched him leave. Nikki walked in shortly after, grin on her face when she saw Camille brushing her hair.

"Why was Jon in here?"

"He came to apologize for his kids starting a mud fight on our hike. But we need to talk about him."

"Did he say something to you?"

"Nicole he kissed me when we were scouting the trail."

"Woah woah woah. Rewind. I want the full story of what happened while you guys were out there alone." Nikki demanded, shutting the door to their room and sitting on Camille's bed.

She listened intently while Camille went into detail about her adventure with Jon in the woods. She couldn't believe that Jon had the nerve to kiss Camille, and she didn't think he had the heart to expose his patience or want for Camille. Being honest, she was impressed by his forwardness. But she wasn't a fan of the emotional conflict it stirred inside Camille. Of course, he had no clue such a simple display of affection would turn Camille inside out, but she knew how to set Camille right and that was all that mattered.

"You're sexually frustrated, Cam. Go rub one out and you'll be fine."

"Nikki, I really don't think that's what's causing all of this." Camille spoke against her friend, leaning back against her headboard.

"I know it's not, but you need some stress relief so you'll start thinking clearly about how badly you want to be with Jon." Nikki explained casually, catching the pillow Camille threw at her. "Stop being a twat."

* * *

Jon had been keeping a close eye on Camille since lunch. Since she had basically agreed to going on a date with him in the near future, he was in a great mood and felt that nothing could bring him down. He was on top of the world, and that rarely happened for him.

Until he saw Nic's hand go a little low when the two hugged over something. Then he felt himself get pissed off at the dyed blonde for touching what was his. But Jon took a couple deep breaths and willed himself to relax as he and Colby laid cones down along the rope Cena laid down to divide the field.

"The way you look at Camille tells me that something happened between you two." Colby commented once they were done and Jon smirked to himself as he watched Nic approach Katerina while Nikki and Camille talked to Cena about something. "Did she finally kick your ass?"

"I kissed her this morning."

"No fuckin' way." Colby stated, looking between Jon and Camille. The younger boy could see that Camille was looking their way even though she was in the middle of a conversation and the way Jon smirked in her direction. "Holy shit. Did you grow a pair or did she?"

"I did and it was everything I thought it would be. Raspberry lip gloss."

"Way to go. Does this mean that you're-"

"I dunno what it means." Jon said with a shrug as the trio waved them over. "But keep that big trap of yours shut, Lopez."

"You got it."

* * *

Half an hour into their intense capture the flag game, all of the guys had shed their mud covered shirts and Camille was seconds away from following their lead. As sure as she was about how distracting her sports bra would be to the pre-teen boys on the other team(and their counselors), she didn't want to just strip on her own so she was waiting for Nikki to get uncomfortable in her mud covered tank top. They were currently taking a break, since Katerina was tending to a hurt kid from the boys' team and Raleigh was pacing in front of their flag.

"Even though you have mud on your face, you're still beautiful, sunshine." Jon called from across the field, smirking when she went to flip him off but thought better of it.

"You'll pay for that, sweetheart." She called back, pointing at him.

"I can't wait." He continued to taunt her, loving that he could get such a reaction out of her.

"Cam, wanna strip with me?" Nikki asked and, without a second of hesitation, Camille took off her tank top. Nikki followed suit and got a laugh out of how Jon and Colby looked at them.

"I think they want us to kiss now." Camille joked and Nikki laughed harder, high fiving her fellow brunette.

"This is like the ultimate distraction." Nikki said and Camille nodded with a grin. "All we need to do is push them together and start bouncing."

"Knowing Good, he'd probably grow the nerve to motorboat them."

"And you'd love it." Nikki stated, lightly poking Camille's shoulder. "I like how bright pink looks on you."

"I do, too, but I'm not a big fan of pink. I'm a blue girl."

"Like Jon Good's eyes blue?"

"Oh god, yes. I love his eyes."

"Marry him, Cam."

"Maybe later, Nicole." Camille got out just before Katerina called the game to start again.

* * *

Camille and Nikki got really into the game, especially when the game was tied. They got Raleigh and the rest of the girls into a huddle, Camille squatting in the middle of the group.

"Alright ladies. The game is tied and dinner is in ten minutes. It's time for us to get desperate." Camille started looking around at the group of girls. "It's time for a Bastille mission."

"You've got to be kidding." Raleigh scoffed, earning a glare from Camille and Nikki.

"Do you have any better ideas, Collins?" Nikki asked, staring down the black haired girl. "No? Then shut up."

"As soon as Kat blows the whistle, we're going to charge for the flag. If you don't want to run, then you can play defense."

"Cam, you should be the main runner while the rest of us cover you." Nikki suggested and Camille nodded.

"But we should have a decoy go first." Raleigh commented, to which Camille nodded once again.

"I'll be the decoy." Taliah, one of Camille's girls, volunteered and the brunette put her hand on her side.

"You're sure, stretch?"

"Positive."

"If this works out, I'll give you my desert." Camille stated, looking Taliah in the eyes as she stood. "'Team pink' on three."

The guys broke their huddle just as the girls yelled "team pink" and looked at Camille's face curiously. There was a plan forming in her eyes as she walked with one of her taller girls up to the line. He took it upon himself to guard the two, assuming that they were going to do some ducking and dodging together to get to the flag, but was surprised when Camille only pat the kid's shoulder before sending her down the line.

"What are you planning, sunshine?"

"I've got a history question for you, Jon." Camille stated, noting the way his eyes drifted south. "If you can keep your eyes on mine."

"Sorry, what was your question."

"Do you remember what started the French Revolution?"

"Yeah, that was Bast- shit!" Jon cursed, seeing the tall kid make a break for it once the whistle blew. The rest of the girls charged all around, to which Camille used as her cover to get to the flag. She dodge-rolled into the circle where their muddy flag was kept before sprinting back, seeing Jon on her tail out of the corner of her eye.

Camille Stephenson didn't like to lose. So when she was in what felt like a losing position, she did things without thinking them through. This time she dived for the line, barely making it across in time and feeling a rock on cut her skin open on the way across. She was in indescribable pain but, to her, it was worth it when her team erupted into cheers.

Until Jon landed on her.

"Seriously?" Camille gasped out once Jon rolled off of her and he looked at her with a sheepish grin that quickly turned into a frown when she rolled onto her back and he saw the blood on the body.

"Fuck, that looks bad."

"Cami!?" Nikki called as she ran across the field to where Camille was laying. "That's going to need stitches."

"Stitches? We're the only people here." Jon stated, carefully helping Camille sit up as the rest of the counselors surrounded the three.

"There's the house Levesque said to go to in case of an emergency. That's like a mile out, though." John stated, holding his hand out to Camille.

"I'll take her." Nikki stated, helping Jon ease Camille onto her feet.

"No, Nicole. We both can't be gone." Camille shot down the idea, looking at her best friend as she stood.

"Sunshine's right. I'll take her." Jon volunteered, wrapping Camille's arm around his neck when she didn't argue.

"Well, let's get her a change of clothes and you, too. So you can change while you're up there." John suggested, looking to Nikki who started her jog over to their cabin as a light rain fell over the field. Colby followed Nikki's leave while Nic, Raleigh, and Katerina started ushering everybody to the dining hall. John helped lift Camille onto Jon's back making sure the younger boy had her secure before stepping back and heading to the dining hall. Jon saw Colby put clothes and a flashlight into the little drawstring bag that Nikki was holding open on her porch and tied it shut.

"Thanks guys." Jon spoke softly, feeling Nikki carefully put the bag on Camille's back.

"Thanks for taking her. There's snack food in there, too." Nikki stated, gently patting Jon's cheek before pointing at the trail he was supposed to take.

"Ready for this adventure, sunshine?"

"I'm like the fucking hobbit." Camille grumbled, keeping a close eye on their surroundings. "I'm sorry for my blood getting on you."

"Don't be. I feel like we're bonding, sweetheart."

"This is like that date you wanted."

"Kinda." Jon agreed, lightly drumming his fingers against her leg. "Only I feel like we're not going to be making out later."

* * *

After getting showered, stitched up, and fed by the nice hermit couple, Camille was being carried back to camp on Jon's back. He refused to let her walk and, being honest, she enjoyed being treated like a Princess for a while. Jon smelled good after his shower, too, and she was enjoying it.

"Are you falling asleep on me?" Jon asked, tone light and teasing.

"Would you be mad if I did?"

"Yeah. I mean I'm carrying your ass, the least you could do is entertain me while I do." He joked, carefully shifting her higher on his back.

"I really do appreciate you doing this and holding my hand through the stitches."

"I told you that I'd be here for you and I meant it, Camille." Jon stated as he headed for her cabin and she nodded. "Are you really against pain meds?"

"I have ibuprofen in my bag. I just didn't want her thinking I was some druggie." Camille explained, feeling her butt hit the railing of the porch and letting go of Jon. He turned around and set her in her feet, pushing her bangs out of her face. "Thanks."

"Get some rest sunshine. I'll see you in the morning."

"Definitely." She spoke with a nod, easing onto her top toes and kissing his cheek. "You be sure to do the same."

* * *

**I know this is a day late, but I've been sick and I just got this chapter done.**

**Thank you to **_Artistic Lullaby, TaijiaK, MulishaMaiden, and loveactuallyy_** for reviewing the last chapter!**


	5. Katerina Donnes

Katerina Donnes was a mouse of a girl. Standing at 5'2" and weighing about a hundred pounds soaking wet, she could understand why she was often overlooked. Not to mention the fact that she preferred not to speak to anybody unless she had to for school or personal reasons and always had her nose in a book, and she was practically invisible. Especially when she was near the older and much more popular girls like Camille, Nicole, and Nicole's twin sister Brianna.

She didn't mind not getting any attention at school because she honestly preferred being overlooked by her peers. She didn't really care that they had all formulated their own opinions on why she was the way she was, because none of them were true. She wasn't abused at home not she wasn't poor and embarrassed about it, which were the popular assumptions, she actual had a very happy life and came from a well-off family. She just didn't see the need to associate with people she'd never see again.

Katerina Donnes had a life plan. After high school she would be attending an Ivy League college because she had that kind of money in a trust fund her grandmother had set up for her. Then she was moving to Germany and establishing a life for herself there. Then she would associate with her peers because she didn't plan on leaving the country her family was from.

Her parents supported her ambitions and ways about life, neither minding that her nose was always in a book because she stayed out of trouble that way. All they needed was a model child to show off at all their dinner parties, and she gave them just that. She was a straight A student, spoke properly in three different languages, played four instruments, and participated in community service projects around town. There was no pressure to be the perfect child, she just had nothing better to do with her time.

But with her mousy and goody two-shoes nature, came plenty of fears and dislikes. She didn't like being around loud people, obnoxious people, large crowds, guys who were tall and bulky, and people who looked mean. Which is why she didn't like two of the counselors she had to work with. Colby Lopez stood almost a foot taller than her and practically lived at the gym, and he hung out with Jon Good. Jon Good was well over a foot taller than her, looked like he could easily snap her in half, had a tendency to be loud and obnoxious in the math class they had together in the previous school year, and yelled at her when she accidentally bumped into him because she was reading and walking. When you put the two boys with their large, football playing, Samoan friend who she had met before at a dinner party, and you had the most intimidating and obnoxious trio in the history of high school.

"What are you thinking about, Kat?" And then there was the dyed blonde sitting in front of her who she was certain she was in love with despite only having a couple conversations with him. Nic Nemeth was quite a few of the things she had a problem with, but she wasn't scared of him. Nic had gone out of his way to be sweet to her since day one of this camp adventure, and she had been admiring him from afar for the longest time since she had started her freshman year of high school. "Katerina?"

"I-I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Katerina quickly snapped to see Nic smile at her, obviously not upset with her for not paying attention.

"I was just asking if you slept well last night."

"Oh. I-uh- I slept fine. Did you?"

"Yeah, it was alright. Cena tends to snore but I'm adjusting."

"That's good. We wouldn't want you to fall asleep on the job." She spoke with a small smile, feeling her cheeks heat up at Nic's intense gaze. "Do you know if Camille's okay? I know it's been a week, but she fell pretty hard."

"Cam's a trooper. She'll say she's fine even though she isn't, but I saw her and Nicole jogging this morning so it couldn't have been too major." He informed, stirring at his oatmeal. Their conversation had hit a dead end and, even though she wanted to talk to him more, she had no idea how to carry a conversation with an older boy who was popular who he happened to be in love with.

"So..?"

"So..." Nic trailed off, lightly drumming on the table. "Have you read any good books lately?"

"I've just been re-reading some on Greek mythology lately."

"You're into myths?"

"Those and crime dramas. It's a weird clash, I know, but-"

"But those are some pretty cool subjects." Nic cut her off, smiling at her to reassure her that it was okay. "I'm a law fanatic myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want to go to college for pre-law."

"That's neat."

Another downside to being how she was, the fact that she often sounded uninterested. She really didn't want Nic to feel as though she wasn't interested in what he was saying, but being dainty and proper always came across as uninterested for her. What sucked more was that she didn't know how to fix what she did wrong, and she wouldn't have time to fix it because a hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"Ready to go, Kat?" Colby asked and her eyes widened when she checked her watch.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it. You don't mind that I'm stealing her, right?" Colby asked Nic, who shook his head.

"Not at all. We'll talk later, Kat." Nic assured, winking at the little brunette as she stood and she assumed that he was smirking at the blush on her cheeks. Not that she minded, because she liked him that much.

Katerina followed Colby out of the dining hall, but were stopped when Raleigh ran towards them. The taller girl was still in her pajamas and that confused Katerina, but she was certain that she'd be informed of what was going on.

"'Rina, please tell me that you've seen my bras." Raleigh stated, and Katerina looked to see Colby's cheeks flush before he stepped away from the two. The small girl only shook her head, causing Raleigh to make some noise of frustration that sounded like groan but Katerina wasn't sure. "Those bitches."

"Who?"

"Nicole and Camille." The ink black haired girl said as if it were simple. "I know we've had this chat. They're succubus and dead set on ruining my life."

"Right. But I don't think that-"

"Who else would've stolen my bras!?"

"Hey, Raliegh, isn't that yours?" Colby asked, pointing at the familiar pink bra that was in the tree over their heads.

"Oh my god, yes."

"Nicole has been putting her focus into making sure that Camille is okay. I don't think they've had the time or the energy to put into breaking into your cabin and scattering your bras around." Colby reasoned and Katerina nodded her agreement.

"Camille did get pretty hurt."

"Hey Collins, are you cold?" Jon teased as he walked up, making Katerina jump in surprise since he came up from behind her.

"Fuck you, Good." Raleigh shot back, smiling when Colby dropped down from the tree and handed over her bra. "Now I just need to find twelve more."

"Good luck. Kat and I need to...go do things." Colby stated, grabbing Katerina's wrist and pulling her away. She didn't know why Colby was in a rush to get away from his best friend, but she appreciated it because she needed to get away from his best friend.

"Colby, what's the rush?"

"I- uh- sorry. I-I just- shit."

"You like Raleigh." Katerina stated, knowing that there wasn't any question about it. Normally, she didn't like to meddle in trivial matters such as teenage romances, but she was tired of hearing Raleigh ramble endlessly about how Nicole and Camille were terrible people and hoped that she would tone it down with Colby as her boyfriend or summer fling or whatever teenagers her age and older did.

"Yes." Colby stated simply, leading Katerina to where their kids were waiting for them. They were going on a jog around the lake before getting in the lake with Camille and Jon's kids. Camille sat perched in the lifeguard chair and, if Katerina didn't see her actively tapping her foot, she would've assumed that the brunette was fast asleep. She kept pace with Colby, something that made her very proud because he was practically fitness Jesus so if she kept pace with him then she was some kind of fit, and sat on the dock of the lake after their run. Colby ran and jumped in, splashing water everywhere which made Camille sit up and protest.

"Don't jump in the water!"

"Sorry Cam!" Colby called once he resurfaced and Katerina looked back to the brunette to see that Camille was flipping Colby off when Jon came with something behind his back. She wasn't that interested in the scary guy so she looked back to the lake, wishing that she knew how to swim.

Yes, despite her numerous talents and achievements, Katerina Donnes never learned how to swim.

"Aren't you getting in?" Nic asked and she shook her head, having to stretch so her toes touched the water. "Why not?"

"I'm not much of a swimmer." Katerina admitted quietly, looking away from his questioning gaze. "I never learned how."

"I can teach you."

"You're not trained."

"I'm sure Cam and Jon could teach you, they're trained and certified lifeguards."

"I don't want their help."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't, Nic." Katerina spoke firmly, probably for the first time since starting this camp adventure, which caught Nic off guard. His blue eyes were wide with shock, to which she stood and walked away from him quickly. She could hear Colby calling after her, but she hurried to her cabin and shut the door behind her.

She was officially embarrassed. She wasn't supposed to lose her cool like that, especially in front of Nic, but she did and she wasn't proud of herself. Now whatever reputation she had with the object of her affections was probably torn to shreds and she wanted to cry. But, she'd survive.

She would be a survivor in the end, at least.

* * *

**I do sincerely apologize for the late update. Muses weren't cooperating and it was a killer to get my focus right. But, I pulled through. **

**On a slightly unrelated note, I made a twitter for wrestling related tweets, Ambrose gushing, and info regarding updates on this site. So, if that interests you, you can follow me on twitter at LexiAmbrana (because LexiAmbroseCabana was too long, I guess). **

**Thank you to**_ Sammie94 and Guest** for**_** reviewing the last chapter! If anybody has any ideas or things you'd like to see, leave it in a review or PM me! I live hearing from you guys!**


	6. Who Takes the Blame?

It was Levesque's second trip to visit the group, this time he had a guest activity for them. A man he knew well, who was a very talented archer, would be teaching them about archery... As well as a few other things. He also had to check on Camille to make sure that her cut was healing well. She was given the option to go home and get it treated in a hospital, but she was refusing to give up her post. It had been a week since he had last checked on her and she hadn't complained, so he was certain the answer wasn't changing.

That was something he liked about Camille; she was tough, resilient, and never gave up no matter how much she was hurting. She had played through the last half of their last championship game on a sprained ankle, because the team was counting on her. Camille Stephenson was a natural born leader, and once she felt as though she was necessary she wasn't going to back down.

Then there was the one girl you couldn't find Camille without. Nicole Colace-Garcia was also more of a leader than a follower and it surprised Levesque that those two alpha females, along with Nicole's sister Brie who was also an alpha, were able to coexist in the same clique despite widely differing personalities. But they made it work and, although Nicole was the dimmest of the three bright bulbs, she was always shown as if she were equal because they were a team. And like a team, they conquered all obstacles together.

One of their obstacles was Raleigh Collins, another alpha who they did have problems with. Having heard more than enough of their rants about the girl gave him their side of the story, but he wished he understood what Raleigh's problem was with Camille. He feared that the drama between the two would come between their counselor duties but was impressed to see that neither was letting anything between them ruin the work they was doing. He only wished that teenage girls weren't the masters of making huge deals out of small incidents, and he also felt bad for Katerina for being in the middle of this battle of the alphas.

Katerina Donnes, the youngest and quietest of the group of counselors. She was young, but a genius. He was iffy on putting her with this group of alpha counselors but it was proving to be the smallest of his problems regarding her. She had admitted to him when she showed up early that she was wary about being around Jon Good and Colby Lopez. Which he could understand because they were much larger than she was and obnoxious of all hell.

Jon Good had been on his radar since the kid moved from Cincinnati, Ohio, while he was in the seventh grade. He was a trouble maker, but not necessarily a bad kid. He didn't do it for the attention. The kid just didn't give a shit and, in a way, Levesque respected him for it. He got along well with Joe Anoa'i, a football star, and Colby Lopez, a music and fitness enthusiast who worked in the local gym. Jon got his kicks by bickering with Camille for bickering's sake and spent his free time working at the gym with Colby.

Which brought him to Colby Lopez. The kid seemed to always be smiling, even when he was having a bad day. He was a flirt, too. Often spotted flirting with Camille, but the kid would wink at anybody with boobs and a smile. But he was a good kid, smart, and a free spirit all in one package.

Another good kid was Nic Nemeth. He was on the wrestling team and constantly doing community service jobs with Camille and Nicole. The three were close, but he had known Raleigh Collins since she they were in diapers. As much as Levesque didn't want to get involved with all the teenage drama, he couldn't help but wonder how he was dealing with two of his closest friends being at each other's throats. But he'd figure it out, he might have to bring out the peacekeeper, but Nic would figure it all out.

The "peacekeeper" was John Cena. Another good kid, always happy and wanted to make the people around him happy. He just wanted to make the world better one smile at a time and Levesque liked to believe that the kid did just that. On the football team, John also busied himself with volunteer work and worked at a sporting goods store for a while before quitting and spending that extra time tutoring.

Paul Levesque felt like he picked a pretty solid group. Every single one of them was their own person but they all had something to prove. Not necessarily to him; but maybe a friend, relative, or themselves. They all felt that they were a mystery to him, or that he didn't really care, but he knew and he cared. He cared a lot.

Camille Stephenson wanted to prove that she was fine. Mentally and emotionally fine. A bad relationship and worse breakup that led to a great basketball player having to move due to the fact that he was harassing her still had her a bit...inside out. "I'm fine" were the words he had heard her speak the most in the years he had known her, but in the past year and a half he could tell that she didn't really feel fine. Those were just the words that would get people off her back. She wanted to change that.

Nicole Colace-Garcia wanted to prove that she didn't need to be with Camille to be relevant. If her name came up in conversation it was either right before or right after Camille had been brought up. Levesque knew that she hated feeling dependent on her sister and Camille, but that's how things worked out. She wanted to change that.

Raleigh Collins wanted to prove that she really didn't give a shit. She always reacted badly to things when they didn't go in her favor, and that was cause for talking around the school. Levesque had a feeling that this drama with Camille was caused by Raleigh's tendency to overreact and he had a feeling that Nicole and Camille weren't going to take that lying down. So Raleigh knew that it was in her best interest to change that.

Katerina Donnes wanted to prove to that she could branch out if she wanted to. The problem was that she didn't really want to. He assumed that she wanted to change that. But then again, he wasn't sure if she wanted to change that. Proving that she could branch out was one thing, but to actually surround herself with a social circle was another thing. He didn't think she wanted a circle.

Jon Good wanted to prove to his peers that he wasn't a total asshole. It was no secret that the kid had a thing for Camille, and he wanted to make amends with her as a stepping stone to a relationship with her and to prove that he wasn't an asshole. He only hoped that the kid didn't accidentally set Camille back on her progress towards being "fine".

Colby Lopez wanted to prove that there was more to him than just music and the gym. There was more to the guy than just a CrossFit addiction, flirting with pretty girls, and a love for mosh pits. Levesque didn't know what his plan might be, because he didn't really know the kid as well as the others, but he knew that the kid had one.

Nic Nemeth wanted to prove that he could be a sensitive guy, too. Nic was a comedian at heart and always knew just what to say whether he was trying to cheer someone up or her his classroom off-task to avoid a test he didn't study for. But to most, a funny guy was all that Nic was. He wanted to change that.

John Cena wanted to prove that he could stay faithful to one girl. The "peacekeeper" had been made the recipient of many slaps to the face because of his inability to keep his eyes on one girl. They all appealed to him, and he wanted to correct that. The saying about eyes being bigger than the stomach didn't really apply to dating well, and John Cena never wanted to feel that way again.

"What are you thinking about, Paul?" His best friend and partner in crime asked and Levesque shrugged.

"How quickly these kids and counselors are going to drive you up the goddamn wall." Levesque joked with a smirk, making his friend laugh heartily as they pulled into the parking lot.

"I doubt it."

* * *

The sound of a loud trumpet spurred Raleigh Collins out of bed. The black haired girl landed flat on her face after the initial shock made her roll out of bed. Katerina looked down at her in confusion before setting her book to the side and getting her slippers.

_I should've brought slippers._ Raliegh mused to herself as she got to her feet. She then followed everybody out of their building where they stood in a line in the front. The saw Levesque and some man who looked older than Levesque standing in the middle, Levesque playing the familiar military match until he saw that everybody was accounted for.

"Good morning, campers and counselors!" Levesque greeted with a smile, the chorus of tired "good morning" shouts being enough to make his morning. Raliegh saw his smile widen into a grin and she could tell that today was going to be filled with a bunch of bullshit.

"Why are we outside!?" Camille asked from where she stood at the other side of the field from Raleigh, and earning Levesque's attention.

"Because we're getting an early breakfast." Levesque answered, sarcastic smile on his face. "Today, you guys, is going to be a day of extreme fun. We're going to play with weapons and get to know each other a lot better."

"What weapons!?" Jon asked and Levesque's friend rose his hand.

"Bows and arrows, son!"

"I'm not your son!" Jon called back, being his typical smartass self. It surprised Raliegh to see that even at some ungodly hour in the morning when it was still dark outside, Jon Good could be a smartass.

"Can we stop yelling!? It's four in the morning!" Nikki shouted and Raleigh rolled her eyes.

_Typical bitches. _She commented in her head, watching as Jon and Colby jogged up to walk with Camille and Nikki while they walked to the dining hall. She spent the walk wishing that she could've been chatting with Colby, but instead stopped when she saw one of her bras atop the flag pole. "You've got to me kidding me."

"What?" Katerina asked, stopping to look up with Raleigh. "Oh." Katerina then watched as Raleigh operated the pull cord on the flag pole to lower her bra and then had to undo the knot.

"Those bitches. If Levesque wasn't here I'd call them out."

"No you wouldn't." Nic stated as he walked by, eyes on his phone as he passed.

"And how come you're not on my team anymore, huh? I thought we were friends Nic?"

"We are. But I'm not going to stand by and let you make Camille's life hell just because there's nothing going on between her and Colby." Nic spoke lowly, blue eyes making contact with Raleigh's brown eyes. "I'm not always going to back you, Rae, especially when you're being such a bitch about this."

"You were going to call me a cunt, weren't you?"

"But I thought better of it. Now I'm going to go eat breakfast, and I suggest that you figure your shit out." Nic stated, taking Katerina by the hand and pulling her along to the dining hall.

* * *

Camille smiled as she and her fellow counselors; save for Raleigh, Nic, and Katerina, listened to Levesque's friend Shawn talk about their funny hunting stories. The stories were funny, but she had another reason to smile and that reason was Jon Good. They had spoken a few days ago about possibly having a relationship and she had requested that he go slow with her, and he was doing just that. He held his hand in hers discreetly and whenever possible, like right now while he was eating breakfast and she nibbling on a bacon strip and their hands were joined beneath the table and resting on his thigh. When he kissed her goodnight while nobody was watching, it was a sweet and chaste peck on the lips and then he'd kiss her forehead before heading over to his cabin which made her dreams all the more sweeter.

One glance over to the door revealed a pissed off Nic and a bright red Katerina and, as much as she wanted to know the story behind their joined hands, Shawn's story about the time he shot Levesque in the ass with a BB gun was much more entertaining.

"...and he's freaking out right now. Yelling 'I can't believe you shot me' over and over and crying like a little bitch. It. Was. Wonderful." Shawn finished his story and the table erupted in laughter as Levesque ran a hand down his face.

"I'm already regretting bringing you along, Shawn." Levesque joked and Camille took that moment to glance up at Jon to see that he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Both quickly looked away, Camille suddenly finding her plate interesting and Jon looked out the window to see Raleigh going back to her cabin.

"We're missing one." Levesque commented and Camille looked to Nic, hoping that he wasn't too pissed off.

"She left something in our cabin." Katerina covered, trying her best to not sound like she was lying. But Camille could tell that she was lying because the younger girl started blinking rapidly.

_Poor thing probably never had to lie before in her life._ Camille condescended in her head, offering a smile to the younger girl before looking to Levesque and Shawn.

"Nikki and John, your group is up first with Shawn. Cam, Jon, the three of us need to chat before your group goes out to do whatever." Levesque informed and Camille glanced over at Nikki before looking to Levesque.

"Are we in trouble?"

"Did you do anything deserving of trouble?"

"No, but you tend to make things up." Camille teased, smiling when Jon gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She liked the way her hand fit in his and, although his hands were a bit rough, his touch always seemed gentle on her skin. Unlike in her previous relationship where she felt as though her boyfriend's touch made her skin feel weird and made her want to take a hot shower.

"I have an opportunity for you."

Those were the only words Camille needed to hear to pique her interest. Camille Stephenson was always trying to get ahead in life, and opportunities were what she loved to capitalize on most.

* * *

Raleigh watched as Camille and Jon led their kids over to where Levesque's friend was running the archery thing. There was something about how close the two were standing that threw her off, because she was certain that Camille and Colby were a thing. But she supposed that she was wrong, yet again, and she was paying for it dearly.

But she'd never apologize for what she'd had said to Camille in the past. As far as Raleigh was concerned, Camille was a self centered, overly bitchy twat who obviously had no self respect if she flirted with everything that had two legs and a penis. She had so many guys pining for her, Raleigh wouldn't be surprised if her sexual track record was longer than Nic's(who was a man whore in their sophomore year).

"Take a picture Collins, it'll last longer!" Jon Good called, and Raleigh noticed that both him and Camille were watching her watch them. It was a bit embarrassing, but nothing she couldn't handle. Her bra was just atop the flag pole and flying with the breeze, she was certain that nothing could be more embarrassing that that.

It was also made apparent to her that Camille had pulled Jon over to the dark side. Which meant that she had to be careful now, because Jon could corrupt Colby. They were best friends. She couldn't lose Colby, because she was going through all of this for a shot to be with Colby. It sounded ridiculous when you put it all out there like that, but she was in love with the guy. She'd do whatever she needed to do.

* * *

"John, we could get caught." Nikki argued, smile on her face as she was pressed against a tree by the guy of her dreams. If he pushed hard enough, she'd shamelessly give in because there was no way she'd give up a chance to make out with John Cena.

"That's what makes it exciting, Nicole. We've got ten minutes before lunch, and I want to spend that ten minutes with you." He spoke softly, bracing his weight on the forearm that rest just above her head against the tree she was backed up against, caressing her cheek with her free hand.

"You're such a sweetheart." Nikki whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss. "I'm so glad you're mine."

"When are you going to tell Camille about us?" He asked before pecking her lips, knowing that Nikki hadn't told her best friend about their relationship for some reason. He didn't know what that reason was, but he assumed that it had to do with the fact that Nikki didn't want Camille to feel like the only single girl in their little clique.

"When I know that her and Jon aren't going to be just some fling." Nikki stated, frowning when John sighed deeply. "I know that you want to be out in the open, and I do too, but I need to put Camille first on this one."

"You're constantly putting Camille first."

"Somebody has to put her first and I'm the only person who ever has. She can't even put herself first because she still blames herself for what _he_ did to her." Nikki argued, moving from beneath John and fixing her hat before glaring up at him. "After your best friend almost killed her, I would've thought that you would show a bit more compassion when it comes to her."

"I thought we all agreed not to talk about it?"

"In front of her! That asshole changed her. She's not the Camille she used to be and it's his fault. For a while I blamed you, too."

"Why would you blame me?" John asked, to which Nikki stomped her foot in aggravation.

"Because you could have stopped him!" She half shouted, not trying to draw a lot of attention to them. "But you didn't and she paid the price for it."

With that being said, Nikki began the walk out of the trees and towards the camp, leaving John to think about everything she had said. Yeah, he could've stopped Randy and he knew that he should've. But time had passed and Camille looked to have healed fine. But, obviously, he was wrong. And he might have lost his girlfriend over it, too.

* * *

**I do sincerely apologize for the late update. As stated on my twitter (LexiAmbrana) I wanted to get this one as close to perfect as possible****.**

**Thank you to**_ Sammie94, TajiaK, and Guest** for**_** reviewing the last chapter! If anybody has any ideas or things you'd like to see, leave it in a review or PM me! I love hearing from you guys!**


	7. What's Going On?

Camille noticed that Nikki hadn't been herself the last few days and it bothered her. Nikki was supposed to be playful, teasing, and bitchy. Not bitchy, mopey, and standoffish. But since Nikki was taking a small vow of silence, Camille couldn't really do much about it other than make sure that her best friend ate like she was supposed to.

It really bothered her because she couldn't think of any reasons why Nikki would get so upset. Raleigh had started avoiding them like the plague and Nikki really only talked to John, Jon, Colby, and Nic and nobody in that group of people had anything against Nikki as far as Camille was concerned. Katerina probably had nothing to do with it because the girl was a mouse and had never even spoken to Nikki.

"What are you thinking so hard about, sunshine?" Jon asked as they ate breakfast together, two hours before everyone else got up. This was their routine, a quiet time where they could be together and not worry about prying eyes.

"Nicole has been in a rut lately and I can't figure out why." Camille mumbled, looking out the window. Jon knew how close Camille and Nikki were so he understood why that would bother her.

"Maybe it's not for you to understand just yet, sweetheart." Jon suggested, bringing his girlfriend's attention back to him. She looked a bit confused at his statement and he offered a supportive smile. "Maybe she wants to make sure that she fully understands before pulling you into it."

"But-"

"Just don't push her."

"I would never." Camille assured, smiling when Jon kissed her temple before the door to the dining hall opened. They both looked to see Cena walk in and make a beeline for their table. Jon inwardly sighed at his quality time with his girlfriend being interrupted but figured that it had to be important.

"Cam, I need to apologize."

"For what?" She asked, eyeing the older guy curiously while Jon looked between them warily. She didn't know that John needed to apologize for anything. She thought that they were fine.

"What Randy did. I could've stopped him and I should've, but I didn't and-"

"I don't want to hear this." Camille muttered, standing up from her seat and walking away. Jon looked up at John, hoping that the "good guy" would explain it to him. He knew that Camille and Randy were a thing the year before, and then the rich kid suddenly moved out of town after Camille disappeared for a few weeks on what Nikki and Brie called a "vacation". That was all he knew but it was obvious that there was more to the story. He just wasn't sure that he'd like what he heard when he was finally allowed into the loop.

But instead of answers all Jon got was a hand on his shoulder and an apology from the older guy before he made his leave, leaving the blonde to stew in his thoughts. He didn't like how quickly Camille left the room and she hadn't finished her breakfast, either. So Jon did the boyfriendy thing to do and picked up her bowl of oatmeal and put it in the microwave to warm it up a bit more before he started making the walk in the rain to his girlfriend's cabin. He heard the unmistakable sound of crying behind the building and went to see if that's where Camille had run off to.

"Cam, baby." Jon breathed, kneeling down beside his distraught girlfriend. He didn't care that his pajama pants would get muddy, since she obviously needed him more. "Come on."

"Jon?"

"It's me, come on."

"W-where are we-?"

"To get you cleaned up and in some dry clothes." He spoke with a reassuring smile, helping her to her feet and guiding her to her cabin. He knocked twice on the bathroom door, waited for a response, and then opened it when he got none. Her oatmeal was set on the bathroom counter and he set to getting the shower started while she stood and watched him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now." Camille mumbled, wiping at her cheeks which inadvertently smeared mud onto her face. "Fuck."

"It's alright, Cam. Do you mind if I go get clothes from your suitcase?"

"Go ahead."

* * *

Nikki was just waking up when Jon walked into their room and started going through Camille's suitcase. She was confused, concerned, and upset about their privacy getting violated like this, but she couldn't find the words to voice how bothered she was. Having not really spoken for a few days other than to assure Camille that she was fine and give direction to her kids, she hadn't really spoken and she wasn't really sure how to talk to Jon anyways.

"What are you doing?"

"Cena said some shit to Camille that made her sit in mud and cry. So I brought her here and she told me it'd be okay if I brought her some clothes while she was in the shower." Jon explained, not bothering to look up from the suitcase as he spoke so he missed the fury that was evident in Nikki's facial expression. "Can you get her underwear? I feel weird just-"

"Sure." She quickly went about what Jon asked and then pulled on her boots and a coat before storming out of the cabin, officially on a mission. She spotted John at the lake and made a beeline for the body of water, intent on making him pay for upsetting Camille.

"Nicole, you're terrible at being quiet." John teased, not bothering to look back at her from where he stood at the end of the rain slicked pier. He sounded sad and, for a split second, she kind of felt bad for him. But the sound of Camille sobbing in the shower when she put the clothes in there ringing in her ears made her forget all about feeling sorry for her beau.

"I'm not trying to be right now." She stated, carefully making her way along the slippery wood. "You hurt Camille."

"I apologized, but she wouldn't let me finish."

"When I said what I did, that wasn't an invitation for you to bring it up and ruin her summer."

"What was your point then!?"

"To make you understand why I've been putting her first!" Nikki shouted back, pushing at John's chest and unintentionally knocking him into the water. "Funny how karma works, isn't it?"

"This isn't funny Nicole!" John yelled, watching as she made her way off the pier while he swam to shore. "All you had to do was keep your hands to yourself!"

"All you had to do was be in the car with them like she begged you to!" She argued, turning to face him. "But you didn't want to be a cockblock when you knew he was pissed and you knew that he took it out on her!"

"Nicole-" John reached out to make contact but she swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Nikki yelled, taking a couple steps back. Neither noticed that they had an audience and neither cared either way. "I don't want to talk to you ever again!"

"You're overreacting and so is she! It's been over a year and shouldn't affect our relationship!"

"But she still has nightmares about it! It was like yesterday to her! The fact that you have the nerve to say some shit like that when you LET. IT. HAPPEN. Makes me absolutely sick!" Nikki screamed before storming away, leaving John to deal with Raleigh and Katerina while Nic followed after Nikki.

* * *

"This has been the rainiest summer in history." Colby mumbled to Raleigh while the two played Scrabble in his cabin while everyone else was at lunch. He was planning on making a move on Raleigh, but her attention was on the window for the most part.

"Its fitting, with all the negative shit happening around here."

"What do you mean?"

"Camille getting hurt, my underwear going missing, and Nikki and John's fight this morning." The dark haired girl explained, looking Colby in his rich brown eyes. He looked genuinely interested and slightly confused, which made her wonder much he truly paid attention to things around the camp. "You didn't know about the fight?"

"Nope."

"They were yelling pretty loudly. I think it was over Camille, but Nikki pushed John into the lake."

"No way." Colby laughed, making Raleigh give a small smile. "Camille was pretty out of it this morning, according to Jon."

"Are they a thing?"

"Yeah. Well, I think they are but I don't think they know that they're bad at being secret about it."

"I think they just don't want to answer a bunch of questions so they're just being nonchalant. I've seen them holding hands quite a few times at meals and he's started standing really close to her when they're not doing anything." Raleigh gave her best attempt at an explanation, not knowing either well enough to really know for sure. But Colby seemed to agree with her, if the way he was nodding along gave any indication.

"Why did you have a problem with Camille?"

"You'll think its a stupid reason. Nic does and, being perfectly honest, I do too."

"Now I'm really curious." He chuckled, leaning forward a bit. She felt like he was either trying to make this moment intimate or just trying to relax her, she wasn't sure but she was feeling it. "Did you just now start thinking it was stupid?"

"Yeah. It was a misunderstanding on my end from a few months back that I blew way way out of proportion." Raleigh explained vaguely, trying not to tell Colby that she thought Camille had the hots for him and that's why she hated her. She didn't know how well he'd take that information and she didn't want to lose her newfound whatever it was she had with him because he thought she was a stupid bitch. "But when she looks to be in a better mood, I'll extend an olive branch and hope to god that she gives me the rest of my underwear back if she's the one who took them."

"Did you get your pink one back?" Colby asked with a smirk, biting back a chuckle when she blushed. She went to reply but stopped short when the door slammed open and Camille pushed Jon into the room with assistance from Nic and Nikki.

"I'll fucking kill him." Jon growled once the door was shut and Colby stood to help restrain him.

"You'll fucking calm down." Nic snapped, blocking the door just in case the blonde tried to make a break for it. "The past is the past and we've all started to move on."

"He's right, Jon. Getting pissed now isn't going to fix anything." Nikki stated, glancing apologetically between Raleigh and Colby for interrupting their time together.

"What's going on?" Colby asked calmly, watching as Camille left the cabin Nikki glanced around before following her out. "J?"

"Yeah, Nic." Raleigh added, looking to her brother figure for some answer.

"It's not my place, nor is it his, to talk about." Nic muttered before walking out, leaving Jon to deal with the confused stares. But instead of saying anything Jon pushed Colby away and went into their bedroom, likely to change his clothes since he was soaked to the bone.

"That was confusing." Raleigh mumbled and Colby nodded, opting to sit beside her rather than across from her. "Camille and Nicole have so many secrets. They're a Pretty Little Liars spin off waiting to happen."

* * *

**Thank you to**_ Sammie94, TajiaK, and Guest** for**_** reviewing the last chapter! If anybody has any ideas or things you'd like to see, leave it in a review or PM me! I love hearing from you guys!**


End file.
